When storms rage on
by icemaxprime
Summary: He couldn't believe it there was some one like him. Someone as beautiful as the glow of the Aurora Borealis shining through ice. Someone else to relate to the pain of being alone. And there is no force that can stop him from protecting her and her family even if its written In stone. plsreview
1. panic in the streets

A yong man was running through the forest jumping from branch to branch. his dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind.

''gotta get away, gotta get away.' his thoughts raged and raced. 'not a monster i'm not!'

He slowed his feet for a breather for a few moments to catch his breath. He then climbed the rest of the tree to get his bearings. He wore a black weatherd leather jacket with a cloth hood with ice/midnight blues along his foratms that ran upto his shoulders, his pants were a plane ( be it torn) black.

" OK, if thats the north mountain and I'm facing south..." he checked his mental map of the area " then the nearest city would be..." he turned and saw Arendelle.

"that was sample" he laughed at himself " looks like it's quite busy tonight." He put up his hood to cover his dirty blonde head and made a beeline for the front Gates.

"Just need some supplies" he told himself "just supplies and a warm bed."

He paused "mabe a nice mead? ya a mead sounds good" he smiled to himself and walked in through the gates.

He found a small bar and inn. the main floor had a small bar an a warm hearth "This seems nice enough; been in worse." he walked on up to the bar and sat on a stool and waited for the bartender... a few minuts passed and there still was no bartender.

"Hey paying customer over here!" The man called.

Then he heard what soundes like a scuffle and shout out the back door. "Sigh so much for a low profile." the young man vaulted over the bar an whent out the back door. He to saw an older man who smelled like a bartender.

The hooded man knelt down and helped him. "Are you ok?" He asked the man he just grumbled and tried to stand but he couldn't "I'm going to get some more help-"

"Click"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. That deadbeat owes me some money."

A shadow came out from be hind some stacked crates with sneer on his face and a flintlock in his hand.

"Look" said the hooded man "I don't want any trouble" he paused and eyed the flintlock. "Especially from a low grade thief like you."

"Low grade?" he exclamed "I otta put a bullet in your head for that!"

The hooded man scoffed "You wouldn't."

"Oh? and Why not?"

"'Cuse every gaurd in town will hear that shot," he explaind as if he was talking to a five year old,"and we're pritty near to the castle so you wouldn't get much further than the end of this ally before they over run your position."

The scoundrel pailed at this but was other wise unfazed. the hooded man walked towords the gunman confidentiality.

"Plus I'd bet that that gun isn't even loaded." the hooded man slowly walked closer amd closer.

"I will shoot you!"

"No, you won't."

The gun was now reasting on the hooded mans chest.

"Click" ...nothing...

The crook was now visually trembling. He pulled a dagger.

"Sigh, Bad choice my friend." the hooded man easily doged the crook's attacks until he landed a heavy cut on his hooded face.

"Well, now you've pissed me off." the hooded man removed his midnight blue gloves and thunder clapped but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The hooded mans arms sparked to life with electricity crawling all the way up his arm. His hand shot up and blasted the dagger out of the crooks hand knocking him on his arse. The hooded man then put his foot on the mans currently only good hand and rased his hand to his face.

"Straighten out or I will personally do it for you." he spat with enough menace that would make a demon piss himself. The crook nodded briskly staring in to the hooded man's eyes now all a glow. After lifting his foot the dirt bag high taled it outta there.

"Some people eh?" said the hooded man to the bartender wile replacing his fingerless gloves and the energies emediately subsided. "Sigh, i guss I owe you a name some back story perhaps?"

"Only if you feel you need to." he said. "Every man is entitled to his secrets."

"Than never mind then."

"Come, come i'll get you somthing warm to drink and something to adress that cut my sparky friend." the elderly man said. With a chuckle.

"It's fine" he gestured to his face with his hand and the cut heald wits a 'Vummmm'

The old man chuckled again. "That must come in handy."

Only works on a small cuts and bruises" the hooded man said "if he shot me then i would have been in trouble."

They were sitting at the bar now .

"wait, wait, wait." Stammered the barman," You mean you didn't know it wasn't loaded!?"

"I called his bluff" he said "and the odds were in my favor." he weighed the imaginary weights with his hands.

"hmmmmm" the bartender was obviously thinking about something,"you know what i think?"

"What?"

"I think you should meet the queen."

" I don't think-"

"Just go and see the celebration at the casle tomorrow and youll see." he cackled out a laugh " and you may want to wear something a little more presentable."

"Fine I'll see what this show is about." And he tossed a few gems on to the table.

He gestured to the emerald."for a room and drink."

He gestured to the saphire,"this will keep you quiet."


	2. sick Anna

"Elsa, Elsa are you awake yet?"

"Anna" Groned an all too recently dreaming Elsa from under the covers "its too early let me sleep."

"Comon you promised we would make a snowman." whined Anna "theres even chocolate chip pancakes today for breakfast!"

"Isn't there a prior commitment that you established with Kristoff today?" said Elsa slowly getting out of bead. There was a long pause

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I hope i'm not too late!" There was a loud thunder of bare feet that sounded like an avalanche..

"Be shure to make your self presentable this time!" Elsa called.

She giggled at a memory of Anna going on a date with kristoff in mismatched clothes. Green boots yellow top, a red skirt and floral hat she looked ridiculous.

"Luckily i was there to stop her." she said to herself.

She giggled a little more getting up and going to her closet to find a dress for the day. She decided on a sky blue one with a white lace snowflake on her waist it was simple, confortable, and easy to move in. She compleated the look with some show white gloves and her signature braid over her shoulder after taming her bed head. She looket at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with her job and left her room to start her daily duties.

First off preparation for the upcoming ball in anniversary of her coronation; and she has a routine to practice. She walked the halls of the castle down for her breakfast. 'The castle shure is quiet without Anna' she mused

"good morning your Highness"

"Ah, good morning Kai how's business this day?" Elsa was going into as Anna called it 'Queen mode.'

"Nothing much this morning your Highness just a little dust up at a local tavern the bartender said it was nothing he couldn't handle."

"Are we still on for the celebration?"

"Yes your highness"

"Good."

Elsa went out into the courtyard to practice her routine and she practiced until the wee hours a day and had accidently skipped lunch.

"Wow... thats amazing Elsa!"

Elsa jumped at the unexpected comment and her current sculpture shattered in to a powder of snow.

"Anna! please dont sneak up on me!" Elsa scolded then she sighed "I don't want to freeze you again."

"Sorry Elsa. I just wanted to talk with you," said Anna"if your too busy I'll... I'll leave you alone... If you want." and began walking out of the courtyard.

Elsa felt as if she kicked a puppy.

"Anna wait dont go." she sighed "I have some time to kill now" Anna's mood took a 180 and was suddenly ecstatic. "It's almost time for your big...ummmm what was it called again?"

"Demonstration?"

"Com on it needs a better name than that" replied Anna.

Elsa braced herself."Like what?"

"well..."Anna then began rattling off names each one more rediculous than the last "Anna those all sound... wonderful but i was thinking about." she then remembered something

"weren't you and Kristoff going to spend the whole day together or something?"

Anna deflated" he said that i was looking Sickly today; that i had a fever and all that jazz." she laughed "but i feel absolutely fine." She spun in a circle to show it.

Elsa took a look at Anna

"You do look flushed. Mabe you should just take a nap and let this pass through your system." Anna was about to argue but elsa cut her off. "I don't think you wanna be sick at the celebration."

Anna sighed "Fine i see ypur point." and she left for her room.

Elsa hated being hard on Anna but if she was truly sick she needed her rest. If she wanted to feel good enough to see her; as Anna put it " a frozen spectacular." she hummed over the idea "Elsa's frozen spectacular." 'kind of catchy' as she practiced her routine.


	3. assassins, helms, and snow

A hooded figure moved about the massive crowd 'i cand stand crowds' the thaught his bare fingertips on hus fingerless gloves were sparking slightly

"No,no, no! Not now not here." he said to himself in a whisper." Gotta get away from thease people." he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited, to finally find someone like him it was almosed too good to be true he spied a bunch of creates stacked up to the roof.

"That'll do."

He climbed to the roof from what he could tell was a small inn. Once on the roof he took in the area "Looks like this shindig is over there at the castle."

He started to free run. a skill he developed wile being on the run for the past four years, it came in handy when out running mercenaries and assassins... Some times both.

He climbed up on to a tower that was part of the castle. Wile he was up there alone he thaught he should take the old bartenders advice but shook off the idea.

'its not like i going on a date with her.' So he watched and waited then waited some more. He was playing with a spark when the trumpets sounded.

A large man proclaimed stepped out on to the stage.

" Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" A woman with snow white hair and a dress of a royal blue that waved in the summer wind walked out on to the stage.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." a red head whos hair was in a bun came and srood on stage she was sporting a green dress with a few black lace embellishments on the have and top that looked like snow drifts.

"A sister" the hooded man presumed.

But The Queen was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He watched her intently as she began the show with by raising her arms and small snowflakes and icicles grew up her dress forming a new one made of ice she then added a cape that looked to be made of the most amazing fabric he had ever seen but before the crowd could react she sent a blast of her magic into the sky crating a giant snowflake that flew into the sky and around the crowd until finally exploding in to a firework of ice and snow.

The masses cheered and whooped for more.

The hooded man could see the concentration on her face along with pure joy. Her strength was waning as slight as it may be. (it was still noticeable).

He saw her spin and create incarnate designs with her snow and ice bending the evening sun to its will. It was spectacular. Then she suddenly stomped her foot creating a forest of pine trees made completely made of ice at about chest hight. The crowd hollared for more but Elsa was obviously tired. She stood back up in place and did a last notion with her hand. And a GIANT showman materialized behind her. Them crowd roared.

He could hear the read head squealing from the top of his tower.

"She must shure love snowmen." the hooded man laughed to himself. He could see that Elsa was now visibly exhausted but she had a grin of some one who had just won the lottery. She threw her hands in the air and began to bow.

Suddenly Something cught his eye being an adventurer he had an eye for details ( it helped in solving puzzles and finging loot) this detail however wasnt like the natural cristal formation he had recently uncovered in the caves of Astrolell. It was a dagger in the hand of someone running accross the castle roof.

"An assassin."

He pulled up his hood and repositioned his legs so that they were facing the tin roof then altered the magnetic fields around hes feet to 'stick' them to the tin then hunched over like he was ready to takle the guy, and waited for the assailant to jump.

"Your going to break my fall buddy."

He didn't have to wait long the assassin leaped with dagger in hand and amed at the Queen.

"Now!"

He reversed the polarity in his feet and shot off from the tower towards the assassin.

"This is going to be close."

He collided with the fiend with the force of a train. only an arms length away from a less then thrilled queen. The hooded duo went through the castle wall and a suit of armor. Our hero looked at the assassin.

"He'll live... Ish."

He tried to get up but a pain surgemthrough his skull that felt like a large earthquake was splitting his skull. the last thing he remembered was white hair lit up like frost on a crisp december morning...


	4. stress and powers

He awoke with a gasp and instinctively checked his gloves. He sighed with relief. "still there" he said to himself. He sat up but the pain in his head warned him to be gental. he sat up slower and his head forgave him.

"Could be worse" the said to himself "there could not have been a dirtbag to break my fall." He heard the door rattle and open he out of habit he rised his fisticuffs for a fight.

"Hiya!"

"Ummmm... hello?" he said to an open door.

"Down here silly."

"oh sorry sir bu..." he paused "Your a snowman"

"Yes i'm Olaf. I like warm hugs."

"this is fascinating" said the now unhooded man his eyes alive with ponderings "living snow... I guss the queen made you?" he said removing an arm from Olaf.

"Ding! correctamundo" exclamed the snowman with the arm in his hand giving him a thumbs up. "usually people scream and kick my head off when i first meet them." Olaf laughed

"I can see why" said the hooded man to himself.

"anyway what's your name?" said the Olaf

"What?"

"your name. What is it?" the snoman prodded "You do have one don't you? 'corse if not Anna will probably give you one."

"I ummmm I believe that it would be easier if I just tell everyone at once."

"Wow thats such a good idea!"

There was a long pause.

"Weeellllll" said the unhooded man akwardly.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to take me to see the queen or what?"

"Oh ya." the snow man snorted " she is in her study with her sister. I'll go and get them."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Anna i still think that was unwise to invite that stranger in to our home."

"Come on Elsa. He saived your life by jumping off of a tower and smashing into a would be assassin." (Elsa groned) "which I might add was pritty awesome."

Elsa sighed "for all we know he could be an assassin." frost started to cover her desk

"...and thats why we have gaurds posted at the door to his room and took away anny of his wepons." Anna finished."At least you didn't lock him up."

"Correct." Elsa replied with frost receiding, " and Olaf will tell us if and when he wakes up."

"Hey Elsa if it counts for any thing i saw how you looked at him when he was passing out. You were all like 'Oh no! is my saviour alright?"

Elsa stiffened, blushed and the frost on her desk returned " I don't have a crush on him if thats what your implying."

"Really? Your powers and blush say otherwise." Anna giggled Elsa was about to to give a 'for ypur information' speech when a the door opened.

"Hiya!" "

Good morning Olaf." the girls said in unison. Then laughed at the particular outburst.

" He's all awake!"

"Hmmmmm." Anna was thinkins and Elsa could see the gears of thaught were turning in Anna's eyes. Them a devious smile apeared on her face.

"Anna?" she asked with a slight icy edge, "what are you planning?"

"Who? little old Me?" acting Anna all innocent like, "Oh nothing important."

Elsa didn't believe a word of it. "Well he did save you so you should be the first to meet him." Elsa was about to argue but Anna was already leaving. "I'll get Kristoff."

"Anna wa-"

"I want him to meet his future brother in law!" Anna interrupted and quickly left Elsa alone with Olaf. "Anna im not goona..." Elsa groned,"I havent even formally met the guy yet and she is already planning the wedding." she sighed,"If kristoff wants to marry her he'll need my blessing befor he does anything." Elsa laughed at heself. She paused and thought to herself "Now who are you?"

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Being a wanderer he didn't take to being couped up in his roon all to well. He paised... Alot. being alone with his thoughts meant nerves and nerves were never good for his powers.

'Will she like me? Will she just throw me out? Should I just leave?' He was like the nerdy kid with a crush on the most popular girl in school. His hands were going nuts and nearly every meatal object in the room was levitating.

"No,no,no! Stop it!" he stared at his fingers, "Just slow down... Calme the nerves. Silence the storm."

He remembered the saying his father had told him. He took a deep breath and let it out and his hands stopped sparking and the floating objects slowly descended. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. He wasn't expecting the queen to enter the room. "Y- your highness. I'm so sorry if i knew you were coming Iwould have cleaned up a little." he gave a verry low bow.

"No, no its quite all right. But please just call me Elsa." she giggled at his current akwardness

"A pleasure to meet you your high- I mean Elsa." he groned to himself in his head,"I am..." he paused he wasnt used to the emotions he was feeling and was letting his gaurd down 'well screw that no going back now' he thought.

"You are?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"you can call me Klaus." he immediately kicked himself for revealing his name. "Nice to meet you Klaus" i never got a chance to thank you for saving my life."

"I was just luckey'to be in the neighborhood." he shrugged and laughed.

Elsa giggled a little" I don't think that a roof counts." she composed herself then asked, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

" I wouldn't want to impose."

" Nonsince; you saved my life its the least I could do."

"Well if you insist."

"I do."Elsa said flatly. She turned to leave.

"I'm not here to kill you Elsa." he said.

She froze and said without turning. "What gave you that impression?"

He gestured to the five gaurds all pointing muskets at his head and the frosty footprints in front of the door.

"You were obviously standing there for a wile." he laughed.

Elsa forced down a blush and said "Stand down for pete's sake He is a guest not a criminal!" The gaurds quickly holstered their weapons and Klaus followed Elsa in to the dining room.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Anna do you remember the last time you tried to play matchmaker?" Kristoff argued under his breath. Leaning on he his sleigh with a hot cocoa in in his hand.

"Yes but this one's different." Anna said Kristoff groned

"Thats what you said about the last one and the one befor that!"

"He made her blush plus he saived her life and I might add rather dashingly hansom."

Kristoff sighed. "I just want to eat my soup warm today for a change."

"well your lucky then."

"And why is that?"

"Cuse soup isn't on the menu today." Anna giggled Kristoff perked up at the mentioning of food other than soup.

"Than what is?" he asked


	5. dinner

Klaus was enjoying his harty meal of a food he had not enjoyed in years...

The elusive sandwich.

He forced himself to use his manners. Being on his own and in the wilds caused the buld up of some bad habits. Luckily he had never chewed with his mouth open; mother had drilled that lesson into his head permanently. As luck would have it princess Anna also suffered from a simaler condition.

"Anna please, try to be polite we have a guest!" Elsa scloded. "So Klaus tell us about yourself." asked Anna with a mouth full of sandwich. Obviously ignoring her sister.

Elsa sighed 'let the interrogation begin.'

Klaus began with by standing up and baking up from the table. Eager to show off for the royals he said "Well there is one inescapable fact about me that I would like to get off my chest."

He figured this distance would do. The gaurds shifted but Klaus paid them no heed. They were all watching him intently. He took a deep breath this wasn't something he was used to.

'Beast they know now than suffer later.' another pieace of his fathers advice. He smiled. He raised his gloved hand with his palm faceing up then let out his breath.

"Don't make me regret this." he said to himself. Then he let a spark he size of his fist rose from his hand and into the air. "DNEEEEEERRRRR! FFFFZZZZT!" Then unexpectedly exploded in to a firework like display. " Ummmmmmmm. Tada?" he said. He looked around the room to see shocked faces.

"I called it." said Kristoff.

Anna slid a gold coin in frot of him but not breaking eye contact with Klaus. He could have sworn that he a small devious smile for a second. He then looked to Elsa. She looked like she was about to faint and screem with joy all at the same time.

"Your just like me." she said softly almost not believeing it."Your just like me!" she jumped from her seat and rushed to him. Kristoff and Anna were standing too know. Elsa had grabed his hands an was spinning them in a circle wile laughing histarically Turning the floor into a skating rink.

Kristoff was staring athis frozen sandwich sighing."Soggy bread it is."

Anna leaned over whispered something to Kristoff. "lets leave them alone for a while. She is bound to be busting with questions by now."

"I'd bet you are too."said Kristoff,"just chomping at the bit... Ouch!"

Anna had discreetly elbowed Kristoff. Elsa realizing how childish she was acting slowed their spin and composed herself to the beast of he ability.

Klaus slipped on the ice rather ungracefully but kept his balance on the sheer surface. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help."

"No need I'm... whoa! Oof... Fine"

"Here allow me." she raise her hands from her sides and the ice lifted it self off of the floor and came together into a snowflake above their heads and POOF! The ice was gone...

"Wow, I've seen some amazing things in my travels but this is probably one of the coolest things I've ever seen." said an astonished Klaus.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? What was better?"

Klaus began ro stutter and sputter. "What I meant to say..." "Its okey I was just joking around." laughed Elsa. 'did i just make a joke!?'

"I guss I have some more questions to answer?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes," she said barly able to contain her excitement and it startled snowing larger fluffy snowflakes.

Klaus saw this and saw that his hands were lightly sparkling and took in the snowfall.

"Sorry about that."

"No,no its quite alright, you see I've always loved the snow." he closed his eyes and smiled and patted at the snow, "But I do think it would be best for if we found somewhere a little more private."

"Yes, we can go to my study please follow me." Elsa was giddy there was no way around that but she was doing her best to be discreetly. They were walkimg in an akward silence when...

"So how did you get your powers?" they said at the same time,"No you first!"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Klaus sugested between giggles.

"Best two outta three?"

"Challenge accepted." said a cocky Klaus with smug grin.

"Ready?" laughed Elsa

"Ready."

"Go!"

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"I can't believe it he's perfect for her!" Anna screamed accross the frozen lake.

Kristoff still couldn't figure out how she had convinced him to bring her along to harvest ice. Sawed the ice to a rhythm of a songe ice harvesters would sing wile cutting the ice wile not paying any attention to Anna. Then a snow ball interrupted his rhythmic trance.

"Did you hear me?!"

Kristoff laughed. "yes dear" he said sarcastically. Witch he was awarded for with another snow ball to his face.

" Than what did I say?" retorted Anna.

"Umm that you wanna try cutting the ice?" he braced for impact hoping that he was right when nothing happened he slowly lifted his head up from behind his hands. Anna wasnt by the sled anymore. He spun around and was greeted with a snowball to his face for the third time.

"Hello." said Anna, "i'm talkin here."

He was in for it now.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Hey!"

"What? You lost."

"ya cuse you froze my hand!"

"Well you paralyzed mine!"

The study was full of a storm of emotions snow and lightening blowing papers and charing wood. Noticing the impending destruction Klaus piped up.

"Fine I'll go first" Klaus said picking up a book and putting it away."I didn't know I had powers untill I was seven when they first showed up I was sledding on a hill near our farm. I noticed something was off when my tin sled started floating a little." He breathed and set another book on the shelf on the wall noticing a small engraved snowflake.

"Curious." he said to himself and grabbed another book and putting it on a different shelf leaving the snowflake exposed and decided to continue his story.

"I later started getting pains in my hands, feet, and head. They weren't much but I took notice of it and went to see my father about it." Klaus laughed, "I figured that I might not get to go to school the next day."

he noticed a book with a half a snowflake on the floor. "I wonder..."

"Klaus?'what are you doing?" asked Elsa.

"My lady; I have been crawling in dungeons and crypts for the past five years; I've have to solve many puzzles and faced manny monsters." he laughed and showed he the book. "That is a not so secret, secret passageway." he geatured to the shelf with the engraved snowflake.

"What do you mean secret passage away?"

"Come here." Klaus bekoned "doesn't this," he gestured to the book, "look alot like this?" he gestured to the engraved snowflake. Elsa smiled

"Yes it does."

A smile creaped on to Klaus' face also. "It means that there is likely a secret behind this wall and we need the other book with the other half of this symbol." he rubbed his sparkling fingers together. They rummaged through the mess of paper and books but after a good hour of searching they came up with nothing.

"Well on the plus side the mess is gone." Sighed Elsa.

"Don't count yourself out of this adventure yet!" replied Klaus optimistically. He then tapped a thumb sized jem on his satchel's strap, "Wake up Ghost I need a hand."

"Who is this Ghost?" asked Elsa, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"You could say that." replied Klaus. A large blue spark about the size of her hand pulled itself out of the jem.

"Elsa this is Ghost I "met" him when I climbing the molten peaks of the Diablo's spine. Ghost this is Elsa she has powers like me and is queen on Arendelle."

"An honnor to meet you your majesty" the sphere of light decended in altitude as if it were bowing. The voice was masculine but had a rather pleasing accent that was rather uncommon in this part of the world. (jarvis)

"Wow this is incredible." awed Elsa," your kind of like Olaf."

"Who is this Olaf?" asked Ghost obviously curious about the snowman.

"Olaf is a rather humorous snowman created by Elsa." Klaus chimed, "Ghost we need your help on finding a matching book to this one." he held the book to the spark.

"I'll see what I can dig up." and with that Ghost floated off.


	6. memories

"Wait,you froze all of Arendelle!?"

"And the surrounding area." said Elsa not particularly proud of the accomplishment. Klaus saw the despair in her eyes and grasped her arm and smiled warmly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Just a crule twist of fate." His hand slid on top of hers now and their eyes locked for a second and Elsa saw a flash in his eyes he quickly turnd away and blushed.

"At leased you didn't kill anyone." Klaus said. He turned away and hung his Head in despair. "Excuse me for a second." he got up and left the room. Elsa just sat there dumbstruck looking at the door and absentmindedly touching the hand he had held.

"Who are you?" she asked herself.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Memories.

How he hated he ran from them. How he had hated to remember her. Their happiness, their fun, her death... The sky boomed in the rain.

"Serana..." tears welled in his eyes and he fell to his knees beside a pool of water.

"I'm sorry I am so, so sorry." the tears mixed with the rain and pool. Every drop that hit him sizzled as it met the pool.

"Sir? Are you... Alright?" said an electronic voice.

He wanted to say yes but he couldn't.

"Serana..." he replied.

"I see." the voice said,"Regardless I have found the book of wich you seek it is already in the study."

Eager for a distraction from his past he would do what he would allways does... Delve head first in to a deep, dark and dangerous ruin without thinking.

"Good meet me there."

"At once sir." Ghost turnd to leave.

"And Ghost."

"Yes?"

"Thanks... Thanks For everything."

The rain stopped leaving the garden in a mist. Ghost seemed to notice and nod. Then continued throug the door back into the castle.

'She would want me to move on to let her go and stoop grieving...' he thought, 'but i can't i just can't.' Klaus looked to the sky and put a fist on top of his hurting hart.

"I swear on my life that I will not let that same fate befall Elsa or any one of her family for as long as I live!" He spun on his heel to leave and wicked lightning bolt cracked the sky and struck the pond in wich his tears now resided.

"No matter the cost."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Snowball after snowball was thrown some hiting others not. Revenge was bitter sweet and a dish best served cold like his sandwich.

"Hey no fair!"

"So says the princess with a sister with ice powers!"

"I haven't had a good and fair snowball fight in years!"

"What do you call this than? Hmmm," Kristoff threw a snowball at Anna that just crazed her. Then a fire lit in her eyes.

"War!" and with that Anna stomped on a shovel filled with snow and used it as a catapult to thro a ron of snow on top Kristoff and burried him.

"I concede! I concede!" yelled Kristoff. Anna jropped the last snowball on his head. "fine i guss i deserve that." he huffed pulling himself out of the snowbank.

"I just hope Elsa and klaus are having as much fun as us." said Anna snuggling with Kristoff on the cold mountain.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Elsa waited in her room for Klaus after Ghost gave her the other book. she remembered the particular titles of the books. They were a two part series about a princess who faked her own death in order to avoid marrying a deceitful prince in order to live her dream as an explorer untill having to return and rule the kingdom after her parents had died. Elsa had read thease books a lot diring her...isolation.

Ghost had arrived,"He'll be ariving shortly."

"Do you know why he did that Ghost?" she asked.

"I assume you ar referring to the breaf eletrical storm and Klaus abruptly leaving. Insinuating a past pain or hardship?"

Elsa nodded.

"It is not my place to say." Ghost turned away from her.

Elsa frowned a little. ' what ever it was it must have been horrible.'

Klaus returned a wile later. "Befor you ask where I was and why I took so long I got you thease." Klaus held out a modest box of candies. Most chocolate.

Elsa raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Mom always told me that a girlwouls love one of two cirten things."said Klaus.

"And wat are those?" replied Elsa coking an eyebrow.

"Diamonds and chocolate." he replied with a smerk. "And since you are the queen I thought..." he tossed a chocolate to her.

She smiled "thank you Klaus that is very sweet of you."

Klaus laughed. And popped a treat in his mouth along with Elsa.

Elsa took a quick moment to study him. He was well built not extraordinary but nice; torn pants, he had a rather handsome boyish look to him but his dirty blond hair shone a royal blue in the right light, midnight blue fingerless gloves that matched the lines on his well used jacket; brilliant buzzing blue eyes told a story of hurt, experience, and an unyielding kindness.

"You know you could just get an artist to paint you a picture." he teased.

'Busted' She turmed red,"No! I mean yes! wait what?...'ummmm... I ment to just..."

Ghost had returned to the small gem on Klaus's satchel that now layed discarded on a nearby chair with the books.

"Its fine." laughed Klaus,"okay, lets get ready to explore this secret passage."

Elsa shot up eager to change the subject."Yes lets."


	7. that akward moment

There was a akward silence.

"Well best we be getting started. Eh? Elsa?"

"Y- yes of course." she stammered still recoiling fron the sudden embarrassment.

Klaus grabbed his sachel pulling out some steel bracers, shin gaurds and armor. Then he took one of the books and tossed it to Elsa.

"You best change into something thats a little more..." he chose to be blunt,"Durable."

Elsa looked at her current dress. 'he's right, no telling what may be on the other side.'

She waved a hand in the air and her dress shortened in to a blue/purple tunic, with blue leggings with boots that went up to her knees with an ice tip on the top of the toe. She gestured to her forarms and bracers of ice formed on both of her arms; she then moved to her upper body and ice formed her chest plate. She also removed her crown to lert her hair braid down to behind her head.

Klaus was dumbfounded," You never cease to amaze me your magesty."

He replaced his finger less gloves stopping some unwanted sparking.

"I'm ready." said Elsa.

" Me too" said Klaus adjusting the tightness of his bracers than tapped his sapphire, "Ghost I need you to wach the entrance wile were gone."

"Of course sir." Ghost replied.

"Why would we need to keep people out?"

"Anna for one."

"Oh..." Elsa couldnt stop her thinking for a second and laughed at herself, 'now im the reckless one.'

"Plus to keep anything in there, well in there." he gazed at the bookshelf both of them looking rather silly dressed for war in a study.

Klaus lifted up his book and said "Together?"

Elsa raised hers, "Together."

Thet slid both books on to the shelf. There was a loud clunk and the sound of gears rattleing and turning. Then there was a loud "PFFFFT!" as the bookshelf slid forward and parted at the center revealing a a staircase shrouded in black so thick Elsa swore she was walking into ink.

"Here this'll help you see in the dark." Klaus did a motion like he was tosing a baceball and a small spark jumped and hovered over Elsa's right shoulder. "If it gets in the way just move it, it won't hurt you either." he perched a simaler spark on his sholder.

"Shall we?" asked Elsa.

Klause ajusted his jacket and bracers taking a mental inventory, "Yes, we shall."

"Keep watch Ghost we dont want another incident like in Duskull passage." Klaus laughed at the memory.

"This situation is not simaler in any way, but i do see your humor in that situation and are thus creating humor baced on thr rather humorus position you were in." Ghost made an electronic laugh.

"Humorous!? That bear almost took my arm off!"

Elsa watched them banter back and forth Klause making an obvious point wile ghost would counter it with a logical one. It reminded her of when her and Anna having yelling maches. She saw Klaus' fingers sparking.

"How can you even eat pizza any way?" yelled Klaus to ghost.

Before Ghost would provide a rather obvious answer Elsa decided to cut in befor this escalated.

"Ummmm Klaus isn't there a secret stairway that demands exploration?"

Realizing his foolishness Klaus composed himself and apologized to Ghost.

"Sorry bud i domt know what came over me."

"Obviously." said Elsa and Ghost in unison.

Klaus wanted to hide.

Elsa started down the stairs and looked over at Klaus with a smerk on her face and a look in her eyes that would freeze most men mid stride. Luckily Klaus wasn't most men and shot a confident smerk right back her. Elsa turnd on he heel and started towards the open bookshelf.

:-:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"come on come on come on!"

"Whoa easy there fisty-pants the bakery isn't going any were."

Anna turned and looked miffed and tossed her cloak into the back of the sled that was sitting on a pack of green grass. She was Obviously more comfortable in the towns warmer climate.

"For your information I have never missed chocolate stroodle day at the bakery!" she turned on her heel and walked through the city gates.

"Oh for the love of..." Kristoff facepalmed and noticed Anna leavening, " Hey wait up!"

He ran off after her.

Anna loved chocolate, there was no if's, and's, or but's about it. There was a fire in her belly full of determination to obtain the tasty treat. She remembered what it was like when she and Elsa were little (before she locked herself away ) would always "sneak" out of the castle and make their way to the humble bakery and get as many treats their bellies could take vowing never to do it again then going back on their word the following week.

She smiled at the memories, some felt more fuzzy than others like when they were sleding of skating but they were pleasant and she cherished them.

Soon Kristoff popped up beside her.

"Anna you can't just run off like that!"

"And why not?"

"Their could be more assassins about and if you were... Were... Lost... I would." Kristoff clenched his fists and dropped his head,"I don't know what I'd do."

Anna stopped mid stride and looked at Kristoff. They just stood there locked for a wile. And then embraced in a warm hug.

"If it makes you feel any better i'll ask Klaus for some 'self defence' classes." she gave Kristoff a quick kiss on the lips thn tilted her head to the side her pigtails swaying slightly,"Kay?"

"Fine but untill then I'm right beside you when you are not inside the castle. Got it?" Said Kristoff sternly.

"Got it. Now lets eat some chocolate!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"


	8. Darkness in the darkness

**i just wanna thank u guys for your support know it is well received and aappreciated.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

It was cold, damp and dark wile in the bowels of the castle.

"I said I was sorry!"

Klaus laughed, "Not three steps in and you set off a trap."

Elsa blushed in shame and burried her face on her hands wanting to dissapear, usually she was the graceful one.

"I'll admit even I didn't know the stairs were also a slide." Klaus finished with a laugh.

"Anna would have loved it."

"Except the door closing part." said Klaus, "and locking."

"She would have been having too much fun to noitce."

They shared a laugh and continued down the inky black corridor. They had walked for a wile when Elsa realized something.

"You didn't finish."

"Finish what?"

"Your back story?" she coxed him.

"Nope. I'm pritty shure I filled you in on that."

"You didn't finish." she corrected, "Yet."

Klaus sighed, "Fine, fine you twisted my arm." they continued deeper wile Klaus gatherd his thaughts.

"Now were was I ...? Oh yes i rememer. I believe the question was how i got my powers right?"

Elsa nodded, "you were saying somthing about pains in your hands and a levitating sled."

"Thank you yer highness; as i was saying that day i returned home to the forge. I figured my father would be there working."

"Forge?"

"My dad was a blacksmith." said Klaus rather proudly, "the best at his craft mom would always say."

"Sounds like a good life." said Elsa waching her step.

"Ya it was." Klaus bowed his head.

Elsa noticed the use of past tence in his remark.

"Was? What happened?" she hoped she wasnt pressing too hard.

"Whoa, slow down there frosty thats later in the story gotta build up to that." he raisd his hands defensively, "otherwise whats the point in telling the story?"

Elsa's face scrunched up amd mouthed 'frosty!?' she dicided on some quick payback,"do continue than thunder head."

Klaus burst out laughing he laughed for a good three minutes. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down. Soon Elsa caught his contagious laughter. It wasnt as contagious as Anna's but still.

Klaus couldn't believe this women. She was beautiful, witty and made him laugh. This was going down as the best cript he has ever explored.

Klaus eventually composed himself. And continued his story.

" ya well my dad didn't think much of my 'illness' and just gave me some pain killers and went to bed."

"That dosnt seem too bad."

"Thats 'cusem I haven't finished yet, now shush." he pulled an old pot from the wall and fliped it to use it as a chair. Elsa just 'grew' a chair from the floor.

Klaus just shook his head. And hurumfed.

"The odd part starts ..." he paused for a dramatic effecr just a little too long,"now."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"when i woke up i figured it was just anny other day believing all that was a dream. I was extremely stiff. Thats when i noticed a figure in my room. It was my sister." Klaus paused and said rather painfully, "Serana, she had her short dark hair over her face and was laying on my bed and snoring with her mouth open in the most adorable way." he had a quick laugh and looked up to the ciling of the cript with a smile on his face, "The sun was shining through the window as if it had not seen the earth in decades making her hair look purple. Thats when I felt something on my hands."

Elsa gasped a little; just a little.

Klaus smerked,"And thats when I saw them my thick forarm length gloves. And they werw the most uncomfortable things i tried to pull them off but they were attached to my shirt wich was in turn attached to my pants by thick brackets."

"To say i panicked was an under statement." Klaus paused and turned to Elsa," You know how your Powers get when your afraid or scared you louse control?"

Elsa nodded, "Thats how the eternal winter started."

"Ya i lose mine when I'm in a chaotic stake of mind like panicking of severe confusion and rage." he srared into her cerulean blue eyes that would make the most perfect diamond jealous. And he should know too he had seen more diamonds than some royals.

Elsa could see were this was going,"if you want to stop talking you can."

Klaus held up his hand and rubbed the back of his head,"Naw i had to tell someone sometime. I just." he stiffened and stood up," I just need a break for a bit but ill finish." he paused amd put his hand over his heart, "I promise."

Elsa stood up and they walked in relitave silence. Until Klaus held up a hand a squatted down and picked up a slate of stome with an engraving.

"What is it?" asked Elsa

"I think its a warning of some kind. You can read Latin right?" he whispered."

" Yes."

"Good cuse i'm a little rusty." he handed her the slate withna chuckle.

"Cave isti ambulantes in inmortuis atria" she said and and after she said it the air dropped several degrees causing the damp floor to freeze a little.

"What doea it mean Els?" he asked.

She swallowed gard, "Beware of those who walk the halls of the undead."

"Zombies eh? hmmmmmm, Well this changes a couple things." said Klaus. He pulled out his satchel speaking as though it was just another day on the job.

"Thats not possible though right Klaus?"

Klaus arched an eyebrow,"You shure you wanna talk impossible? Because i can think of two perfect examples of impossible."

"Then what are about thease zombies?" Asked Elsa.

"most likely Ancient magic beyond our understanding is my best guess." He pulled out a british cutless and a pistol and straped them on his belt.

"So do we go back?"

Klaus gave an 'are you serious?' look."The things aren't hard to kill just." he swung his sword through the air lazily with his left hand,"off with your head."

"I don't care much for killing Klaus." she said with authoritavey.

"Well technically their already dead." said Klaus nonchalantly and leaned on a wall,"So just think of it as putting the honered dead to rest."

Elsa hadn't thaught of it that way. But she still didnt like the idea of killing something or someone with her powers.

"You can use a sword right?" asked Klaus adjusting the position of his gear and spun his sword in his left,"We need to be quick and quite so not to draw too much attention."

" I've handled one once or twice." she said wile growing a blade out of her hand and fashioned a well decorated sword from it with her other hand amd spun it testing its weight.

"It must be nice to have abilities that can create such beauty."

"So are yours Klaus." Said Elsa."just a different kind of beauty."

Klaus grunted and drew up his hood seemingly covering his eyes. "just stay close, keep as quite as possible, and-"

"Don't die i got it." Elsa retoted.

Klaus smerked,"I was going to say don't freeze up, but that works too."

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed a little."How long have you been waiting to use that sparky?"

"Since we opened the bookshelf. Now lets get moving led foot."

Elsa steamed a little,"your not going to let that go are you."

Klaus walked into the inky dark grabing her hand to follow him closely. He also doused their lights making things much harder to see.

He did a quick spin to face her and sad with a smerk,"Nope."

And then spun on his heel and continued in to the blackness with Elsa right behind him holding his cutless in his left

'A left handed swordsman' thaught Elsa.


	9. Doors and death

**i would like to thank all who have read my story I seriously thought none would read this lol.**

**Do not own frozen**

* * *

They walked in dead silence for a wile in the ink. Elsa had fashioned a scabbard for her short sword and stuck close to Klaus. Her blade was the lenth of her forearm and was a hand and a half at the hilt alowing her to use two hands for maximum control. Whereas Klaus' British cutless' were fairly simple and well used and was one handed allowing him to use his magic or pistol in his off hand. The blade itself was just over a meter (3.5ft) in length with a slight curve at the point. At the hilt was not verry dressy except for a lone sapphire were the "T" shaped hand gurd bisected the handle.

Then Klaus stopped and squeezed Elsa's hand signaling her to stop.

"Shhhh." he said calmly and pointed down the corridor then began felling the wall like a blind man, "There is usually one of then here..." he mumbled moving his hand alon the wall.

"Kashunk!"

"There we go."

With consecutive pops torches began lighting themselves along the hallway wiping away the inky darkness with each one lit.

"You can let go of my hand now." he said with a rougeish smile."youll need both hands in say... Three minutes."

There was a bloodcurdling scream from the around the corner that made Elsa jump and let go of his hand not knowing weather to be scared or embarrassed. So she squeaked.

"Make that Two." corrected Klaus.

More screams. Klaus drew his sword and lit his hand."So much for stealth."

Elsa followed his lead getting in a ready position with her legs parted and sword drawn. She took a moment to admire her craftsmanship of her blade. the over all design was simaler to how she had made her ice castle. And the hand gaurd was a concave snowflake with round edges That covered the top of her hand.

The screames were huge now.

"Elsa, when they round the corner i want you to freeze the floor and give our boots some spikes so we can walk on it."

Elsa nodded with a look of determination and fear on her face Klaus was bouncing on the balls of his feet and twirling his blade.

"thirty seconds."

Elsa raised her foot.

"twenty."

Elsa felt her magic flow in her like snow drifting across through the mountains and she directed it in to her toes.

"10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..."

A horrid creature that was dressed in rags and missing part of its an arm and a foot stumbled in to view followed by a horde of others some moving faster than others that still had their feet attached.

"Now!" yelled Klaus as he ran headlong at the horde sending off blasts of lightning.

Elsa stomped her foot and a snowflake formed at her feet like at her ice castle but this time it just kept growing alog the corridor in long thin triangles, some of it started to climb the walls in to the ceiling making small ice chandeliers.

"Not the time for beauty frosty!"yelled Klaus from within the horde sliceing and diceing his way throughout the lot of them.

But Elsa had other ideas. She gestured to the chandeliers and swung her hand down hard. Causing them one at a time to jut out sharp edges, they began to spin in the wind and fire themselves at the army of the dammed. The sharp jagged edges slicing them to pices like a food processor. Screams of utter agony came from the creatures as their dusty old corpses were shredded Like cheese.

Elsa gasped at the sheer carnage that her powers had caused. Pices of old rotten flesh and bits of brittle bone littered the floor. She had been expecting something effective but not THAT effective.

Elsa had been so rudely reminded how destructive her powers could become if she let them. She thought of both times she hurt Anna, she thaught of the fight with the waselton guards almost killing both of them! She also thaught of the eternal winter she had caused.

She remembered what Klaus told her 'at least you didn't kill anyone.' pictureing his face and how sincere and broken he was at that moment. Just thinking of him, someone to realte this to gave her enough leverage on her emotions to compose herself and accept that none of that was her fault or was an accident.

"Elsa! We got more comming in!" Yelled Klaus seemingly oblivious the carnage she had caused.

Snapping from her day dream she got back in the fight using her sword to eather disarm or knock the undead abominations off balance then freeze them in a block of ice. She knew full well she waa holding back but she was doing it for'the sake of not letting ner powers get too far and lose control. She saw Klaus being over run and sent a gale forse gust at him, buffeting the corpses with hail stones.

Klaus had noticed the sudden change in fighting style from Elsa. From using her powers to their full potential to flavoring dealing with a smaller amount a a time in controlled bursts unlike the huge display of her strength that had easily taken out over half of the walking corpses in a single gust.

'she's afraid.' he reasoned, 'afraid of her full potential and what it can do.' he sliced through a few more undead and blasting their dry corpse's to dust his thaugjts not wavering his combat effectiveness.'I'll just have to teach her a few things then hopefully she wont have to fear that fear of herself hurting others.' He realized how confuseing he sounded,'look at me being philosophical.' he said as he and Elsa cut a few more down to size.

Elsa froze three more zombies in place with a frosty gust and Klaus decapitated several in one swing with his cutless.

Seeing the mass amount of un-undead she slumped against a frosted wall of the corridor breathing heavily allowing the adrenaline pulsing in her veins to die down a little. She felt tired, sweaty, groggy... and relieved that of was over.

She felt good in fact she hadn't felt this good since she and Anna caused mischief as kids. The thrill of the fight, the magic in the air from her and Klaus' abilities. She felt as if some of a huge weight had been taken off of her. Though She did feel terrably sorry for the thralls that lied in shambels on the cold stone floor; sorry that their dead bodies had been turned into such monstrous creatures that only spread terror. But she knew the spirits of the people were now able to finally rest and be free from whatever tyranny had forced them into this. And that gave her a sence of pride.

Klaus came and sat on the floor beside her and rested his arms in his knees and was breathing heavily his fingers still buzzing with energy. Elsa glanced at him ahs stifled her laughter, she couldnt help but wonder what would happen if he removed his gloves and drew out his full power.

"Well... that was fun."

"Speak for yourself." She grumbled still not liking fighting.

They walked down the hall for wile the flames on the torches blazing with life reflecting in the polished, dust covered, aged marble.

"If thease walls could talk..." wondered Elsa out loud."I wonger what stories they would tell."

"In my line of work you find that some times you wish they would shut up."

"Whay is that?"

"Cuse there are some things in this world that it better off staying buried with the past..." Then his eyes glowed with wonder,"But then again, there are some things that don't deserve to collect dust and be forgotten. Things that are destined to shine."

" So what your a philosopher too know?"Elsa jabbed.

"When you travel for a living and got nothing better to do than think." he said rounding a corner in to another dim corridor.

They came opon an emence oak door thad had designs of stars with an awakened sky moving in ribbons across the frame. The knokers were large and metal rusted with age.

"Wow, the craftsmanship pf this door is astounding!" awed Elsa as she moved her hand across the smooth wood serface.

Klaus wanted to scoff at Elsa but he held back not wanting to ruin her moment with her find. He saw her eyes so full of wonder they were shining stars he couldn't bear tearing her away.

" I wonder whats on the other side." she thought out loud.

Klaus walked towards the door and took a look closer... He noticed small grooves along the stars of the night sky In a circular shape were ahe auroras could rotate.

"Puzzle door." he said.

**Please review they give me incentive to write more.**


End file.
